


I'll be the one to say you're beautiful

by scepticallyopenminded



Series: 30 Days of Writing Challenge [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Douchebag Aiden, F/F, Future Fic, Past Lydia Martin/Aiden, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/pseuds/scepticallyopenminded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, he keeps doing things like flirting with other girls when they’re out on dates, has dumped her more than a few times only to call within the next couple of days begging for her back, which fuck him. Allison doesn’t know why Lydia keeps going back to him, but she does, and Allison thinks it has to do something with her rather shitty track record of past boyfriends; Lydia’s confident in almost everything she does, she’s brilliant and intelligent and gorgeous and an overall wonderful individual, but when it came to relationships, she loses some of that. Back when they were in high school, she’d dated Jackson, who had been the best of all her boyfriends, but even he had sometimes treated her with less than respect. They’d eventually broken up when Lydia had decided she wasn’t up for playing the role of dull, flutter-brained girlfriend anymore at the beginning of senior year, when it became rather apparent she was going to be valedictorian, and they were good friends now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be the one to say you're beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Boy" by Little Mix
> 
> this is my first f/f fic ever, for any fandom, and I've only written a few f/f original fics, so I'm a bit nervous

It’s the third time Allison’s come back to their apartment to see Lydia crying on the couch in a month, and she’s fucking _sick_ of it. The thing is, she hadn’t like Aiden from the beginning; he was a bit of a douchebag, much like all of Lydia’s past boyfriends had been, but _Aiden_ took it to a whole new level, and frankly Allison didn’t see what Lydia saw in him (besides the apparently incredible sex, because that’s how they had started off; as fuckbuddies).

The thing is, he keeps doing things like _flirting_ with other girls when they’re out on dates, has dumped her more than a few times only to call within the next couple of days begging for her back, which _fuck him_. Allison doesn’t know why Lydia keeps going back to him, but she does, and Allison thinks it has to do something with her rather shitty track record of past boyfriends; Lydia’s confident in almost everything she does, she’s brilliant and intelligent and gorgeous and an overall wonderful individual, but when it came to relationships, she loses some of that. Back when they were in high school, she’d dated Jackson, who had been the best of all her boyfriends, but even he had sometimes treated her with less than respect. They’d eventually broken up when Lydia had decided she wasn’t up for playing the role of dull, flutter-brained girlfriend anymore at the beginning of senior year, when it became rather apparent she was going to be valedictorian, and they were good friends now.

But that hadn’t stopped her from falling for the worst of men, and Aiden is the latest of this string she’d had all through college. Lydia deserves so much better, and Allison’s heart _breaks_ that she’s still with Aiden, and he’s still breaking _her_ heart.

She takes a deep breath and sets down her keys and wallet before going over to Lydia, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close.

It’s another five minutes of just that, of Allison just whispering “it’ll be okay” every once in a while, before Lydia’s tears slow down, her breath starting to even out again.

“What happened this time?” Allison asks, reaching out to pick up the Kleenex box and hand a few to Lydia, who takes them gratefully.

“H-he was cheating on me. I – I just happened to see his phone, when a girl texted him. She – she asked when they could meet up again because she couldn’t wait to fuck him again and – ”

She stops, lets out a few more tears. Allison feels herself tense up, because _oh fuck no_. She knew he was a douchebag, but _this_ behaviour was beyond that of a douche; that was straight up an absolutely _awful_ thing to do to someone.

“Do I need to shoot him in the face?” she asks, the words slipping out of her mouth before she quite realizes, but Lydia just laughs – she’d gotten over Allison’s propensity towards bows and arrows and guns long before they’d moved to go to Columbia together.

“I don’t think that’s necessary,” Lydia shakes her head, giving Allison a brittle smile.

“You know you can’t forgive him this time, right?” she says next, looking down at Lydia with concern, and Lydia takes a deep breath, grabs another Kleenex.

“I know. I just – you know when we started dating for real he just – he promised me he wouldn’t do anything to hurt me.”

Allison snorts at that, shakes her head.

“He’s an awful person, he’s probably never told you anything truthful.”

Lydia sighs, cuddles a little farther into Allison.

“I just – I just want to date someone who isn’t intimidated by me, or – I just want someone who loves me like Scott loved you,” she says, and Allison’s stomach flips, because _her her her her her_. It’s not a secret, at least not to anyone who isn’t Lydia, that Allison’s been in love with her since at least college. It was actually a big factor in why she and Scott had broken up; he had asked her about it one day, because Stiles had noticed something, and Allison had broken then and there, nodded and told him all about the crush she had on Lydia, and he’d been completely supportive and wonderful.

So pretty much everyone but Lydia knows how in love Allison is with her. And _she_ isn’t intimidated by Lydia, _she_ can be someone who Lydia deserves; someone attentive and loving, someone who tells her on a daily basis that she’s beautiful, someone who can let her live her dreams and be independent without giving up any part of their relationship, and she wants nothing more than to _tell_ Lydia that.

“You’re gorgeous,” Allison tells her instead, pulling her in for a hug, “And you’ll find someone someday, I promise.”

Lydia looks up at her, her expression neutral but something flashing through her eyes, before she nods and smiles again, a little more widely than before.

“I love you,” she says, and Allison’s heart flutters at the words even though she knows it’s a _platonic_ type of love, because they’re _best friends_. She smiles back.

“Love you, too,” she replies, then pauses for a moment before reaching for the TV remote, “You wanna watch some more House of Cards and order some pizza?”

Lydia looks up at her – she’s very health conscious, and usually Allison is too, but she thinks it’s a pizza and Netflix kinda night – and sure enough, a moment later, the redhead nods.

“Pineapple and light cheese and sauce on my half, please.”

“Of course,” Allison answers as she turns on the TV, pulling Lydia just a little closer as she picks up her phone.

She can be happy with this, she thinks, at least for now.  

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [asocialfoxpaw](http://asocialfoxpaw.tumblr.com/) or [onedirectionaremyfirstlove](http://onedirectionaremyfirstlove.tumblr.com/)


End file.
